Kyoshi Nagato
Background Kyoshi originally comes from another village, which? Information about that will be written up soon as well, I am not very creative. An attack had happened in a few villages many years ago, an event so large, but was not quite as large as when the Kyuubi had attacked. Children of all ages were being kidnapped, stripped away from their families and friends, to never be seen again. Kyoshi unfortunately was one of the victims of many many children that were taken, taken far away to a laboratory that was only used for scientific experiments, an experiment to create multiple replicas of the tailed beasts, but many had failed, tattoos marked on the children to know who was who and what number they were, if they had survived and how they were, nobody exactly knew who was the leader of all of this, the experiment had went wrong, incredibly wrong, instead of what they had originally wanted, a miniature version of the tailed beasts, they had a human who was left there with traits of the animal they had tried to recreate, Kyoshi for instance; was combined with what they wanted "The Two Tailed Cat" So she had left over traits of a cat, or what they would want to call her now, a "beast", she had a messed up tail and two cat-like ears on the top of her head, which were the color of her natural hair, her and a few being the only surviving experiments, they had unfortunately tortured them and put them through many many things, once the Labaratory was found out and invaded, many had began doing attacks and killing the experiments, stealing some of them as well, to have for their own power, Kyoshi shocked and afraid for her life, she was only a little girl at the time, she had made the decision to fight for her life, having these new strange powers now. She wanted to use them to live, she wanted to survive. But being too scared, the female had tucked herself away under the bedding in her room, having blankets around her and trying to diguise herself, after a short while, the attack had stopped, very few survived, many injured, As time went by; the labaratory was then rebuilt, they had noticed Kyoshi's traits and how she was, they had wanted to experiment on her more, thinking she had some type of potential, many were in fact scared of what power she might've had, but Kyoshi was so resistant to listen to their commands, no matter how much torture she had been put through, she had strong spirit. One Lab worker even insisted that the experiment was a failure, and they had wanted to terminate her immediately, Kyoshi overhearing that; she knew it was the end for her, she had to fight, no matter what, when she was in her cell, two lab workers had approached the door as they were trying to find the keys to open the room, Kyoshi was hidden behind the door.. once they were confused as to where she was, Kyoshi had then jumped at one of the workers, the other one screaming as they had a gun-type like weapon in their hands, as they began to shoot it off; they had accidentally shot the worker that Kyoshi was attacking, as she turned her head, she stared into the face of the other who was obviously in fear, as he went to go aim the gun at her, she had quickly lunged at him, tearing at his face with her nails that had grown, once escaping the cell.. she had began to look around, seeing that it was a dangerous inviroment that she was going to have a hard time of living, some others obviously hearing the screaming, they had went to go examined what was going on. Without thinking, Kyoshi had then dashed down a long hallway, approaching two lab workers who had stood in her path and holding guns, Kyoshi had then took the chance to dash through them with her speed, she obviously wasn't that strong, being a little child. Once she had made her way through the workers, she had began dashing through hallways, turning left, turning right, her adrennilene was kicking in, she had seen a window with bars on it, the girl had quickly approached it as she had her hands on the bars, shaking and screaming, she was panicking so much, she had then a slight idea, she had backed herself up, lab workers had finally caught with her; they then let out a loud scream. "Get the stupid cat! It's escaped! We must terminate it at once, or else!" once Kyoshi had heard that, her idea was gone, but she had no choice, it was all or nothing, once they had brought up their guns, the female had then began to dashing towards the wall. "WHAM!" "SHHLLLL!" They all heard, guns were going off, but it was too late, there had been a hole in the wall now, the female had launched herself through the brick wall, using all of her strength to possibly do that, the female was then knocked out by the impact, the labaratory had been high up, but Kyoshi didn't know that, the knocked out female had went flying out of the building and hitting tree branches onto the way down, and making her way into a bush. A few hours had went by, the female had woken in a small crater that was created from the impact, a villager was nearby as they were trying to wake the small female up, in a panic she had then tried to back away quickly, but was much very injured to do so. She began to look around as well, she was shaking so much, she couldn't speak. "Are.. Are you okay?" The villager had confronted her, they had placed a gentle hand onto her shoulder, Kyoshi was still terrified for her life, swatting away the person's hand, thinking she would hurt them, but ... she didn't? She had then looked at her hands, and her nails were short, she then felt the top of her head, there was nothing there, What.. What had happened to her? She thought. The villager had then scooped the girl up and held her tightly, The stranger had the appearence of an older lady, maybe in her mid-70's, telling her everything would've been okay, They were constantly asking where her parents were, but Kyoshi was so traumitized, she couldn't speak at all, the villager who had picked her up then began to walk away, taking her to a village.. She didn't recognize it at all, Where was she..? The Village Hidden In The Leaves. The Village Hidden In The Leaves? She repeated to herself in her head. "I'm sure many will take care of you here..I'll take care of you, younggin." The Villager had said. Kyoshi had lost the ability to speak, so it was very hard for her to tell her what she had wanted, but.. She honestly didn't know what she wanted, She didn't know where her home was, she barely remembered anything due to all of the abuse she had went through. Personality She is very timid, not interested in new people around her, it takes her a very long time for her to get used to someone, and when she is used to someone; she is very open and very cheery around them, she wants what is best and she will always stick up and defend her friends, she hates seeing anyone upset or angry. Appearance Abilities Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT